


Be Careful Praying

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anger, Confusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass and Dean have a miscommunication and it ends in a few realizations for both of them. Sam finds himself as the mediator, like usual. How to get them to talk? Being annoying sometimes works. Dean/Castiel. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful Praying

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wishing to express their opinion on my choice of spelling Castiel's nickname may find the trash bin to file their grievance. subtitles people!

Sam was out for a food run when his phone goes off in the diner. He glances at the call display, Cas, why would Cas call him when Dean was at the motel? He answers with a sigh, "Hey Cas, what's up?"

"Hello Sam, the sky of course. Why do you always ask this?" Cas is annoyed by the recurrent question.

"It's a … never mind. What can I do for you, Castiel?" Sam orders the food and waits for Cas to talk.

"Dean prayed for me, but he won't answer his phone. I don't know where he is, he may be in trouble."

Sam swears he hears a under tone of concern, but dismisses it. "I doubt it, we are at the Night Inn on Hwy 2 in Sandusky, Ohio, room 103."

"Thank you, Sam." Cas hangs up. Sam thinks, that wasn't weird at all.

Cas appears in the motel room a second after hanging up the phone with Sam. He was worried, Dean could be hurt. He sees Dean laying on the bed, eyes closed, moaning. The room didn't show any signs of attack, but Dean was making odd noises. Dean hadn't noticed the angel's presence, so Cas walks up to him.

"Are you hurt?

Dean's eye shot open in an instant. "What the Hell, Cas?" his face goes red, he scrambles to sit up and grabs a pillow to cover his groin. "How the Hell did you know where I was?"

"Sam told me. Why were you praying to me?" Cas tilts his head in confusion, he was obviously not in danger.

"I wasn't, God dammit! GET OUT!" Dean grabs the lamp and throws it in Cas' direction. Causing Cas to disappear in a flutter of wings. "Fricken angels!" Dean does his best to finish up, making sure not to moan anything. When Sam gets back with the food, he's going to kill him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas is so confused, Dean was definitely saying his name, he heard him, but what was he doing, while he was praying and why was he so angry. He's never thrown an object at him before. Cas wants answers, there were conflicting emotions on Dean's face, so he flies to Balthazar. When he explains the situation Balthazar nearly doubles over laughing, he won't stop, even after five minutes, so Castiel leaves.

Maybe Sam can shed some light on this. Castiel goes back to Sandusky and looks for Sam, of course he is walking back with food. Cas pops in, just ahead of Sam, on the sidewalk, Sam jumps in surprise. Even after spending so much time with the angel, he still hasn't learned it's not nice to sneak up on people, or appear right in front of them, scaring the crap out of them. After Sam finishes clutching his chest, swearing, he calms down enough for Cas to talk.

"What's up, Cas?"

"Can you explain something to me?"

"Sure, what don't you understand?"

Cas gives a one word response. "Dean."

Sam sighs and starts walking. "What he do now?"

"Well, as you know I thought he was praying to me, but when I showed up, he was on his bed, making odd noises, he got angry and threw a lamp at me. Why?" Cas is genuinely curious, but frustrated he had to ask a human for help, about his charge's behaviour.

Sam chuckles, "Sounds like he was um…he was...masturbating." Sam's face goes red, he hates trying to explain sexual needs to an angel, especially Dean's angel.

"What is masturbating?" Insert famous head tilt here.

Dammit, this is not a topic he ever wanted to discuss with Cas. "It was…Dean was…" He sighs and rubs his hand over his face. "Pleasuring himself, sexually." Sam can't even look at Cas.

Realization hits, Cas blushes, "oh." He leaves with a whoosh of wings.

Dean is going to pay for that. He needs brain bleach and it's doubtful he can look at Cas anytime soon. Sam walks the rest of the way back to the motel, pondering how to never have that conversation, ever again. He walks through the door, sees Dean watching Dr. Sexy M.D. and rolls his eyes, typical. Sam does notice the broken lamp on the floor, by the bathroom door, he should probably ask Dean what happened.

"I brought food." Sam points to the smashed lamp. "What happened? Did the lamp offend you in some way?"

Dean just glares at the lamp. "Stupid angel dropped in, unannounced."

"So you threw a lamp at him? That's a little excessive. I know his social skills could use improving, but a lamp, Dean?" Sam gives a critical look.

"What, I was busy, okay? How did he know where I was anyways?"

Moment of truth, was he or wasn't he. "He called me worried. I told Cas what room we were in."

"Why?" Dean is staring him down.

"Apparently you prayed to him." Sam just shrugs his shoulders.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Dean jumps off the couch and storms into the bathroom.

Once again, that wasn't weird at all. Moments later, he hears the shower turned on. Dean likes to cover everything up with anger, but Sam didn't actually see anger in his eyes, more like surprise and embarrassment. Sam picks up the lamp and places it on the table and starts to eat his salad.

When Dean finishes his long cold shower, he gets dressed and grabs his bacon cheeseburger, which has gotten cold and eats it in silence. They don't talk for the rest of the night. Sam's trying to figure out why Dean got so emotional to throw something, at his friend. He wasn't praying that's for sure, he was…moaning Cas' name, that's why Cas heard him. Oh my God, Dean was jerking off, thinking about Castiel. Sam scrunches up his face, more brain bleach, please.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel flies away so confused, but then again, humans are confusing to him. What he can't figure out is why Balthazar, his close friend couldn't stop laughing, long enough to explain anything to him, after hearing what Dean was doing. He would have preferred to hear it from someone a little less embarrassing, Sam obviously was very uncomfortable telling the angel such sexual things.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam spends the next day sporadically staring at his brother, grinning the entire time. Dean glances over a few times, catching Sam grinning, after the entire morning of awkward silence and staring, he can't take it anymore.

"What the Hell, Sammy? What's with the stupid grin?" Dean narrows his eyes, critically.

"What? Since when can't I be in a good mood? I slept good last night." Sam is trying his best at improv.

"That's not it, Sammy. You are too tall for the bed. Why you smiling and staring? Seriously, you're freaking me out, dude." Dean knows he is missing something, he has to be.

"Fine, it was something I heard yesterday, you wouldn't get the punch line, I promise, it's not worth telling ya." Sam looks away, awkwardly.

"Okay, Sammy, just stop grinning so much, it's scaring me, and I prefer the brooding, to the grinning, right now."

"Sorry Dean." Sam wipes the smirk off his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Sam call Cas' phone, it goes directly to his voicemail, he has the funniest recording, but Sam gets past the humour. "Hi Cas, It's Sam. I'm sure you guessed that, who else calls you on a cell phone." Dry chuckle, "anyways, me and Dean are in Fort Worth, Texas, looking into some strange deaths. We'd appreciate your help, hopefully, talk ta ya soon." Sam doesn't hear anything back that night or the next day. They put on their suits and question the local police and neighbours, still nothing, so he leaves another message.

He continues this for the week, they wrap up their case and move on to Toledo, Ohio, three missing young women discovered forty-eight hours later, in a cornfield, with no memory of the last three days, Sam adds that they have Enochian symbols branded on their ankles, trying to coax a response from Cas.

Sam waits until after Dean leaves and calls again, this time there is no funny recording, the voicemail just states the number and beeps to leave a message. "Um…Cas, it's been a week, where are you? And why haven't you checked on Dean or even answered my calls, Dean and I are getting worried. Get your butt here A.S.A.P."

Less than a minute later Cas appears, in the doorway to the bathroom. "What do you want, Sam? I've been busy."

"Too busy to talk to us? I wanna explain something to you. I've been hoping you'd come sometime last week. A week Cas! You coulda called or texted. Did you think maybe I had some thing to say? Why else would I call for a week straight, telling you where we were and what was going on." Sam is raising his voice in frustration, angels are just as difficult to understand as his own brother, sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I thought our last conversation made you extremely uncomfortable and you did not want to be around me." Cas fidgets.

"It did...I mean I was." Sam is getting flustered. "Listen, just 'cause I was embarrassed and uncomfortable don't mean you stop talking ta me."

Cas hangs his head in ashamed. "Sorry, I get confused, humans are so different from angels."

"Okay, moving on. I think I can clarify what happened that night Dean threw the lamp."

Cas perks up and walks over to the chair to sit. "Please explain, Sam."

"He wasn't praying or anything like that, for help, he was...kinda…fantasizing about you and moaned your name, I think." Sam rubs his neck nervously and takes a quick glance up, to look at Cas.

He is confused, the head tilt makes it obvious. "I don't understand, fantasizing about me, while pleasuring himself."

Sam clears his throat. "He likes you."

"I like him, too, he is my friend." Cas' lip twitches at the corners.

"No no, he likes you, more than a friend, Cas."

Cas' face goes blank and Sam walks over to the other chair. "He threw the lamp, not from anger, but surprise, it's a defence mechanism."

Cas just swallows loudly, he was clearly not expecting his. "Where is Dean?"

"Bar." Sam mumbles, knowing he is getting drunk and picking up a pretty one-night stand.

Cas abruptly stands up, "thank you, Sam." He leaves with a whoosh of wings.

Sam can't really tell if that went good or bad. It was not exactly how he planned it to play out, but then again, Angels of the Lord didn't usually have human friends. He can't expect Cas to know how to handle the news, he was hoping he would have stuck around longer though.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas searched the town's bars for Dean, he found him, buzzed and hitting on a blonde at the pool tables. Dean was showing her how to shoot a combo, Cas just stayed in the shadows, watching, he knew this was how Dean relieved stress, but that didn't make it any easier to watch.

Dean found a hot blonde, who looked wild enough for him. Her name was Cassandra, he knew there was no way he could call her Cassie or any short form, too close to the angel he had been trying to keep out of his mind for the past few hours.

Dean didn't know what to do or say after Cas showed up while he was right in the middle of rubbing one out, while imagining Castiel was the one touching him. He resorted to his back-up, anger, when confronted by Cas asking him. Dean saw the expression on the angel's face when he threw it, shock, hurt, confusion. How could he be so mean to him, it wasn't Cas' fault, but he knew he hurt Castiel, emotionally. He didn't know just how bad until the next night when he called and it went straight to voicemail. He couldn't leave a message, so he hung up. He would just call to hear Cas' voice on the recording, which was all he deserved, a pre-recorded voice telling him he screwed up. Over the next few days he did his best to focus on the case and not let Sam know just how depressed he was getting. He was just hanging up after hearing the recording, until tonight, he called to listen to him and no more Cas' voice, just a machine. Dean vowed he would leave a message this time, but when the beep came, he chickened out, hung up and ran out the door, claiming he needed a drink.

And here he was, in a bar, with Cassandra, getting drunk, trying to forget. But the universe was just too cruel. It had to remind him of how stupid he was, how much he screwed up and how much he missed Castiel. He didn't know how to fix it, so he figured why not get laid, instead.

He finished his game, downed the remainder of his beer and talked Cassandra into coming back to his place. "Hey, babe, I got another combo to show you, but I can't teach it here." He winks and grabs his jacket, they exit the bar and make their way to the Impala. He jumps in the driver's seat and reaches over to unlock the passenger door, when he swears he hears 'don't do it, Dean'. He hesitates for second, looks around, shrugs and unlocks the door.

The pretty blonde hops in. "Nice car." She flashes her pearly whites and tries to cuddle into Dean. He lets her move closer, she is practically putting her head in his lap. He starts the engine and drives off to the motel, he texts Sam, saying he needs the room for the night, he'll leave the keys in the car for him, for after he gets back from his walk. He pulls into the parking spot and kills the engine.

Dean looks down and his potential lay is sleeping across the front seat. "Dammit, can nothing go right tonight?" Dean slams his fist on the steering wheel and gets out of the car in frustration. When he turns back to the car, his date is gone, the front seat is empty. "What the Hell?" Dean scratches his head and walks around to the passenger side, for a closer look. Yup she is gone. He closes the door loudly, and turns, slamming right into Castiel's chest.

"I told you not to." Cas just stands there, motionless.

Dean doesn't hesitate this time, he wraps his arms around the angel's chest and squeezes. "Oh Cas, I've missed you." He lets go after ten seconds and straightens, flattens his jacket and clear his throat. "I mean, where have you been?" Dean lowers his voice, trying to not sound so girly.

Cas sighs, just once it'd be nice for Dean to not hide behind his macho façade and tell it like it is. "I've been busy. Sam explained you were not angry with me." Cas fidgets, "What you need to understand is, I am unfamiliar with human customs. When I get objects thrown at my head, I tend to think anger and you never apologized." Cas crosses his arms, trying to mimic anger.

Dean's eyes drop to the ground. "Shit, man. I'm sorry. You just caught me with my pants down, literally." He drags a boot across the asphalt, nervously.

"Can we go inside to talk? I need to ask you something."

"Sure, Cas." Dean practically runs to the door.

They walk inside, Sam is not there, thankfully, because Dean is supposed to have a one-night stand. Dean remembers the keys, but can't find them. "You seen my keys?"

"Yes, they are in the car, as you promised Sam."

"Oh, thanks." Dean flops on the bed. "So what you wanna talk 'bout?"

"I know you weren't praying to me, that night." Cas starts, quietly, unsure if he will get another object thrown at him again.

Dean tenses up, dammit, he knew this conversation had to come sometime. "No, I wasn't."

"Okay, but you did say my name."

"Yes." Dean fidgets with his jacket, inspecting a stray thread. "I didn't mean to, it slipped out."

"While you were pleasuring yourself?" Cas gives the classic head tilt.

Dean just grins sheepishly, he has no idea what to say or do to that statement, why in the world did he agree to talk? He missed Castiel, that's why.

Cas likes seeing Dean so speechless, sweating it out, but this is cruelty. He slips into Dean's lap.

Dean sees a flash of movement and feels a weight in his lap and is assaulted by lips, Cas' lips. It feels so good, natural. He moans into his mouth, pulls back looking at Cas, his eyes are closed, but slowly open. Cas looks so sweet, happy, there is a smile on his face, Dean swears he's only ever seen twice, once when Cas drank a liquor store and once in the future, when Cas was stoned. Dean leans in and claims another kiss, this time Cas moans into it as well. Dean opens his mouth and Cas flicks his tongue in quickly, they kiss and moan, running fingers through hair and across hips. Dean is getting harder by the second. Holy shit, he is actually kissing his angel and his angel is loving it. He roams his hand down Cas' chest and rests it on his groin, there is a bulge there for sure. Every muscle in his body is tingling, the angel likes him too, but Dean can't ravage such an innocent, pure Heavenly being. Dean pulls back internally struggling. Fantasies are one thing, but he can't actually do this to Cas, with Cas.

Cas sees the pained look on Dean's face and wonders. He places a hand on Dean's chest, listening to his heart rate, it's accelerated, his pupils are dilated and his skin is flushed. He likes this, but why the look. "Dean?" He asks permission to hear his thoughts. Dean shakes his head. "If you don't tell me what's wrong I'll look into your thoughts anyways."

Dean bites his bottom lip, contemplating his choices. "You are too pure and innocent, I refuse to defile such a holy person."

"If I'm so pure and innocent, why am I falling?" Cas kisses Dean's neck.

Dean sighs, "I made you. It's my fault."

"You did, yes, but I'm happier. Can't I be happy, Dean?" He trails kisses along his jawline and runs his hands down to Dean's waist trying to get into his pants.

"Yes, you do, it's just…" Dean trails off, losing his concentration looking down and seeing Cas' erection.

Cas gets off Dean's lap, walks to the table, where Sam's laptop is sitting closed. "I'm not a toy you can play with. I have emotions, they are becoming more and more defined. I took a chance coming here tonight, please don't make me regret it."

"Fuck it, I don't regret this and neither should you." Dean shoots off the bed and grabs Cas' arm, pulling him to the edge of the bed and shoves him down on the mattress.

Cas is in shock, which is the only reason a human could throw him around like a ragdoll and not get smited, but it's Dean, so he takes the rough treatment. He bounces as he hits the mattress. "Wow, Dean." He smirks.

Dean is on top of him in a second, licking and sucking Cas' neckline, he loosens the blue tie and pulls it off. Dean gets an idea; he smirks, places both Cas' hands above his head, by the headboard and ties them to it, with the tie. He runs his hand down the angel's jawline, to his chin and places a kiss on the pouty lips, gentle at first, but working up to more. Cas opens and Dean slips his tongue in, claiming dominance over the man underneath him and his mouth.

Cas lets out a groan, as friction is created by Dean's hips, rubbing against his. Dean gives another simple kiss on Cas' plump, kiss swollen lips. "Like that don't ya?" He thrust his hips down again, Cas pulls on his restraints, trying to touch Dean. "Oh no you don't, I wanna play with my toy some more." He trails fingers down Cas' chest, making quick work of the buttons, he sides both hands in and untucks the shirt, and he flicks a nipple and licks the other.

"Oh Dean, this is all new to me, why does my groin feel like it's on fire?" Cas whimpers.

Dean laughs into his nipples. "It's called an erection, Cas. You want me to help relieve the pressure?"

"Oh yes, Dean, please." Cas is bucking his hips up, getting more friction.

Is there nothing sweeter, than an angel begging to be touched? Dean moves down from sitting on Cas' hips, to his knees. Cas whimpers at the loss of friction.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel so much better." Cas looks down, as Dean unbuckles the angel's belt, undoes the button and the zipper.

Cas feels the difference immediately. "Dean." Cas is whimpering.

"Geez, I haven't touched you, yet. Lift your butt." Cas complies and Dean pulls the dress pants off his hips. Dean gets one look at his hips and suck on a hipbone, leaving a bruise. "Shit, Cas, you got amazing hipbones." Dean wiggles the striped boxers off as well. Cas moans, when the cold air hits his erection. Dean blows on the erection and Cas shudders. He grasps the shaft and rubs his fingers under the tip, right where the nerves meet. This should be easy, you know what you like, show him how enjoyable sins of the flesh can be. If you're going to Hell, make it worth the trip. He spreads precome over the entire length and spits on his hand, but thinks better of it and jumps off the bed.

Cas whimpers, feeling Dean leave him.

Dean strips off his shirts and undoes his jeans, while he grabs the lube from his bag. He kicks off his boxers, stops for a second, for Cas to gaze at him, before he hops back on the bed. "Gifts from the Gods." Dean chuckles, as he pours some into his palm and strokes his cock and Cas' with lube. Cas moans and bucks his hips up, as Dean starts humping Cas' leg.

They moan, groan and hump when Cas whimpers, "Dean something is happening…I don't want to rip my tie."

Dean opens his eyes, looks into the lust-filled pupils of his lover, reaches up with the hand he was using to jerk himself off with and unties the knot.

As soon as Cas is free he flips them, getting on top and thrust his hips down into Dean's. "I can't let you have all the fun."

Dean wraps his hand around Cas' cock and strokes it up and down, twisting near the tip. Cas instinctually leans down, flicks a nipple and bites Dean's neck, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to make him gasp in surprise.

Cas growls deep in his throat, causing Dean's cock to twitch. "Mine," is all Cas says as he sucks hard on the tender flesh. After a minute, Cas lets the flesh go, leans back to admire his claim on Dean.

Dean is so close to release he lets Cas' cock go, leans up using his elbows and sucks at Cas' throat, sucks for a minute, listening to Cas jerk them both off. "Goes both ways, babe."

Cas has a huge hickey on his right side, while Dean's hickey is on his left. Dean falls back, on the pillows and closes his eyes, feeling his orgasm creeping closer and closer. "Cas, you're…Fuck!" Dean blows his load all over Cas' hand and his stomach. He bucks his hips, when he comes back down to Earth, he reaches down "Cas, you can stop jerking me off," he puts his hand over Cas' and rubs the angel's cock feverously. "Your turn. I wanna make you come, all over." He kisses the angel, biting his bottom lip, as he gives soft kisses down the side of his neck, he whispers, "Come for me" seductively and nibbles on an earlobe.

A second later, Cas gasps, tilts his head back and shoots thick spurts of his release on Dean's stomach, both their hands, and a little on Dean's chin. Cas rides out his orgasm, when he finishes Dean cradles him in his arms and lays them both down on the mattress. Exhausted they lie there, on their backs, panting.

"We are very sticky, I'd say we clean up, but I can't move right now." Dean looks over at Cas' fingers and chuckles.

"No worries, Dean." Cas presses his palm to Dean's chest, and they are both clean and snuggling under the sheets.

"Thanks, still tired, though." He rolls over and rests his head on Cas' chest, listening to his heart. "Guess you're not so innocent anymore. Sure you've never before."

"No Dean, you are my only interest in a thousand years." Cas lets a smile flash across his face.

"Well, damn, you sure know how to make me squirm." He places a kiss on Cas' chest and falls asleep to Cas' breathing.


End file.
